Thomas Trackmaster (Fisher Price)
'Thomas Trackmaster '''is a battery-operated system that was manufactured by Fisher Price, mattel from 2010 after picking up the license from HiT Toys. Most engines were given updates and certain products were rereleased in new packaging. Engines The engines come in a dark blue packaging with red on the left side showing the logo, a picture of Thomas is the bottom corner, and it's name in the bottom middle. Two different styles of this packaging were made, one which is in a box with a hole showing the engine's face and another where both sides can be seen through a large amount of plastic. Tender engines or small engines with a car are known as "Big Friends" and small engines by themself are known as "Little Friends". * Thomas with Blue Van* * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy with Orange Breakvan* * Toby with Blue Van* * Duck with Gray and Orange Truck* * Emily * Diesel with Fuel Tanker* * Mavis with Troublesome Truck* * Boco with Blue Breakvan * Bill with Slate Truck* * Ben with Troublesome Truck * Stepney with Troublesome Truck * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck * Dodge with Light Blue Mail Coach* * Salty with Orange Truck * Harvey with Works Unit Coach * Arthur with Slate Truck* * Spencer * Arry with Red Van * Bert with Red Fish Van * Skarloey with Cattle Van* * Rheneas with Blue Breakvan* * Sir Handel with Red Van * Peter Sam with Brown Breakvan * Rusty with Green Narrow Gauge Coach* * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Proteus * Molly * Neville * Dennis with Blue Truck* * Whiff with Orange Truck * Rosie with Red Breakvan* * Stanley with Yellow Tanker (''alternaterly black tanker)* * Hiro * Victor with Green Truck* * Charlie with Red Fish Van* * Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon* * Dash with Brown Van * Scruff * Den All engines with "*" means that they are also available without cars Greatest Moments The Greatest Moments series was bought over to the origanial Trackmaster range. They are packaged in a large round plastic package and identifible by the small Greatest Moments icon featuring a picture of the character in the episode or speical the pack was based on. * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish Splash Splosh"! * Charlie in "Play Time" * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" * O' the Indignity Gordon Special Packs Special packs have often been released in sub series in various fourms of packaging. * Thomas' Big Haul * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul Misty Island Rescue These engines were identifible by the Misty Island Rescue logo on the side of the packaging. * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars Land, Sea, Air, and Rescue These packs have a small Land, Sea, Air, and Rescue logo on the packaging. * Gordon to the Rescue * Rocky to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out Glow in the Dark These engines all have a Glow in the Dark logo on the packaging and all feature an engine with two cars that have one of the trucks glow in the dark. * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Ghostly Percy Easter Exlusive These engines all have a easter banner beside them and has a egg on the side of the packaging. * Springtime Suprise includes Thomas, Toby, Rosie and a Plastic Easter Egg with a Suprise in it * Springtime Suprise Thomas * Springtime Suprise Toby * Springtime Suprise Rosie * Thomas' Egg Express Stop Track These engines all feature an exlusive themed engine with a car and stop track piece. * Thomas in a jam * Toby and the clown car * Salty's fish delivery Day of the Diesels These engines are identifiable by the Day of the Diesels logo on the side of the packaging. * Brave Belle * Oil and Trouble Dart * Den at the Dieselworks * Fiery Flynn * Diesel 10 Takes Charge * Prototype Brave Belle * Prototype Fiery Flynn * Prototype Diesel 10 Takes Charge RC Engines The RC Engines feature a small engine permanetly attached to a car or a tender engine, and a remote that controlls the engine. * RC Thomas * RC Percy * RC James * RC Molly * RC Hiro * RC Victor 3 Speed RC Engines 3 Speed RC Engines, like the regular RC Engines the same name have a 3 button that has fast movements, phrases and sounds as they speed up. * Thomas * James * Spencer Talking Engines Talking Engines, like the RC engines, have a small engine permantely attached to a car or tender engine and say various phrases and make sounds as they move. * Talking Thomas * Talking Percy * Talking James * Talking Gordon * Talking Henry * Talking Diesel * Talking Salty Trucks and Track packs * Quarry Cars * Farm and Dairy Cars * Sodor Buliding Co. Cars * Smelter's Yard Cars * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Station Repair Cars * Gordon's Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. Cars * See-inside Mail Cars * See-inside Fridgerator Cars * See-inside Livestock Cars * See-inside Blue Livestock Cars * See-inside Passenger Cars Road Vehicles * Jack * Kelly * Buster * Byron * Patrick * Oliver The Pack * Nelson * Max * Monty Accesories * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Expansion Pack * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Elevation Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack * Height Track Pack Destonantions * Raise and Lower Drawbridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Search Light * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper Sets * Thomas' Busy Day * Colin in "The Party Suprise" * Percy's Day at the Farm * Arthur at the Copper Mine * Thomas' Wild Ride * Zip, Zoom, and Logging Adventure * Shake Shake Bridge * Misty Island Deluxe set * Misty Island Discovery * Captain and Salty's Sea Rescue * Harold to the Rescue * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Rosie at the Water Tower * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Springtime Adventure Set * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day * Toby and The Whistling Woods * Thomas' Depot Set * Thomas at the Airport Category:Merchandise